The Painting and The Knight
by darkhunterASH
Summary: Takes place during the time of King's when King's married for land, wealth and power.It was the women who suffered a great injustice.King Edward seems to be ruled by greed, greed of land and power and King Charles Swan's daughter was no exception to that
1. the letter

The painting and the knight

A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.

JANE AUSTEN, Pride and Prejudice

Summary:

This story takes place during the time of King's. When King's married for land, wealth and power, not out of love. During these times it was the women who suffered a great injustice. Isabella Swan was no exception, most call her _'True beauty a living Aphrodite.'_ she never saw herself this way. Her father King Charles had a vast kingdom. He was a very powerful ruler. King Edward Cullen also a powerful ruler, though his kingdom was nowhere near the size of King Charles'. King Edward seems to be ruled by greed. Greed of land and power. There are a few ways to gain a kingdom, some are dangerous and some just impossible. However there is only one honorable way._ MARRIAGE. _King Edward had to propose marriage to King Charles' daughter, Isabella.

Chapter 1

"But, Highness, we can't do that, we can't risk our army for that. King Swan's maritime army is just too strong. We are good at tactics and ground combat but our maritime army is not as strong as his." Aro, the kingdom councilman said. King Edward stood up from his throne and started to argue about what they will do to lord over King Charles' empire.

"We can't do anything but attack them." He replied calmly.

"Actually, there's one thing left my King." Emmett, the ground-war general slash King Edward's cousin said.

"Tell me." He said in a demanding hard tone.

"You can marry his daughter my King." His eyes widened, that was actually a brilliant idea.

"Hmm, marry his daughter?" He mused, as he lifted his hand towards his chin and started to think.

"Yes, Highness, if you marry her you automatically become a part of the family. I'm sure since King Charles doesn't have any son's, he will give his throne to you." Jasper, the other councilman explained.

"It's worth to try, Highness." Aro continued.

"Aro, send your people to give a marriage offer letter to King Charles. Emmett, thank you for the brilliant idea" He said smiling to Emmett as all of them nodded.

"It's my pleasure my King" Emmett replied.

_This is it, if I can marry his daughter. My empire will be the strongest and biggest empire in all of Europe. I'll make you proud father, trust me._

"Where are you going Isabella?" her father asked his dearest daughter, Princess Isabella.

BPOV

"Horse riding father" I said with a smile

"Be careful" He said nicely, smiling towards her. I nodded and then left the palace towards the stables. _Her walk to the stables was a lovely one. She finally arrived and a middle aged man welcomed her._

"Princess Isabella, horse riding today?"

"Yes Rowan, it's been a long time. I want to have a look around, bring Dane please." I asked while smiling at him, Rowan walked into the stables and brought out a gorgeous strong black mustang, My Dane.

"My Dane, oh my lovely, how are you?" I asked while running my hand around his strong neck. I climbed up Dane's side slowly then pushed off and swung my right leg over the back of the horse.

I walked around the palace area. The day was sunny and the weather was good. I closed her eyes and felt the wind cross my delicate face. Horse riding was one of my favorite things to do. Dane and I were a perfect match. We always seemed to be of the same mind. We knew each other's movements so well, it was like a dance. What seemed like only A moment later I was back at the stables. Slowly, I climbed down the horse.

"Take a good care of him, won't you Rowan?" I asked and gestured towards Dane.

"My pleasure, Princess" He bowed his head and I started my walk back to the palace. Upon entering I walked straight towards my room and greeted my personal servant, Angela.

"Angela" I said and nodded. "My Princess" Angela bowed.

"How are you this afternoon my Lady?" Angela asked as she helped me to get changed.

"Good, there's not much to tell my dear"

"Beige or blue your Grace?" Angela asked and gestured towards two gowns in her hands.

"Beige" I said while combing my wavy brunette hair that fell down my back like a waterfall. Suddenly somebody knocked on my chamber door.

"Come in" I called out. A servant named Jessica entered my chamber and bowed. I hissed at her presence.

"What is it?" I asked coldly. I stared at her through my mirror. I have been told that I was nice and wise beyond my years, however when I dislike someone I become sharp, sadistic and a little merciless. Well with Jessica, I just didn't like her or trust her. It started 2 years ago, when I caught her trying to seduce my cousin, Jacob Black.

"Dinner will start in 15 minutes, Princess." Jessica said with her head bowed.

"I see, well then, you're excused"

A moment later, I finished my bath and Angela helped me get changed. Now it was time for dinner.

Escorted by Angela and one other servant named Lydia, I walked towards the dining room. I was welcomed by my dearest father who had already sat in his special dining chair.

"My princess" He said, rising from his seat immediately. He took my hand and kissed it, just like he always does.

"Have a seat my daughter"

"Yes father" I took a seat beside my father. He broke the silence but there was something in his voice that make it shake a little.

"So how's your day my dear?"

"It's been pleasant father" I replied smiling softly. I never talk too much in front of people, if I can help it. My father shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and I realized there was something wrong with him.

"Something bothering you father?" I asked. He cleared his throat, and rose up from his seat. He retrieved letter from the table that I had not noticed before.

"May I hope, people, for your interest with my fair daughter Princess Isabella. I solicit for the honor of a private audience with her in the course of this evening?" I was just staring at my father completely confused. All of the staff and servants walked out, leaving me alone with my father.

"What is it father?"

"Isabella—" My father said as he walked towards me, he gently rubbed my right shoulder. I immediately shifted, feeling uncomfortable by my father's gesture. He had never done that kind of thing before.

"Yes father?" I asked while I stood up.

"I know you won't agree with this but-"

"Just tell me father." I said sharply.

_Charles felt her discomfort though, he knew his daughter just too well. She was sometimes sharp and forward once she felt uncomfortable._

"K-King Edward, King of Holy Roman Empire has sent an offer of marriage. An alliance between his empire and ours" But he spoke too fast, I couldn't even process his words. He was nervous and scared of my response.

_He was indeed scared of his own daughter, she was sharp, cold, strong, dominant and sometimes merciless when she started to not like something. She was also very smart, sometimes too smart for her own good. She will one day make a great Queen._

"What was that again father?"

"King Edward wants to marry you." He said and sighed. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my goodness!" I shouted then fell back to my seat. I brought my palm towards my chest because my heart was beating frantically.

"Are you sure about that father?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Yes my dearest Isabella. Yesterday, King Edward sent his people to deliver the letters, one for me and one is for you my Princess…Here, read it." I immediately looked up to see my father's face. I took a roll of paper from his hand and immediately skimmed through the letter, until my eyes found the sentences that read, "And that is why I ask you, Princess Isabella if you will do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

"And what's your answer?" I asked with my eyes still focusing on the letter

"I said….." he paused.

"Just tell me father!" I said a little louder, and lifted my head to see his face.

"Oh no, don't give me that look. You said yes didn't you? Father how could you!"

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I have done it for your own good. It's a good thing for a 21 years old Princess to be married to a strong King isn't it?" _21 indeed was a little too old of an age to be newly married at that time. I however am not like any other woman. I was not the type of Lady who fancied the thing called 'marriage'. Fortunately, my father wasn't the type of father who was really looking forward to escorting me, his only daughter down the aisle either._

"For heaven's sake! Father! It's not about my age! It's about my freedom! My life! My future!" I spoke a little too loud and rose up from my seat. I threw my napkin rudely onto the dining table, and stared into my father's eyes sternly.

"Unbelievable" I lifted my gown and left the room immediately.

**

* * *

A/N hey guys, sorry for taking so long. so yeah, this is the remake edition of the painting and the knight, not to mention my big thanks to my new lovely beta, **Kimmie-LOVE71 :D . **what do you think? is it good? should i continue?**

**reviews and feedbacks are greatly appreciated**


	2. the reason

The Painting and the knight

_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge - myth is more potent than history - dreams are more powerful than facts - hope always triumphs over experience - laughter is the cure for grief - love is stronger than death_

_-Robert Fulghum_

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Your Highness. Archery practice today?" Gregor, one of the archery field keepers greeted me.

"Yes Gregor, please bring my special archery set, will you." _Edward's smooth velvety voice demanded Gregor. A moment later, Gregor showed up in front of his King with a beautiful strong longbow and several sharp arrows with soft feathers fletching in his hand_.

"Thank you Gregor"

"It's a pleasure my King." Gregor bowed as he took several steps back. I loaded my arrow and brought up my magnificent longbow taking aim at my target. I drew the bow back and was about to let it fly when I was interrupted by a voice.

"Your Highness" _I lowered my bow and turned toward the voice. Jasper had kneeled down in front of me_.

"Yes my dear friend? Stand up please." I said as I handed my longbow and arrow back to Gregor.

"What is it? It's something important isn't it? You would not dare to disturb my archery practice session if it was not." A silent chuckled came out from my mouth.

"King Charles has gladly accepted your proposal" I felt undeniably blissful at this, but then I remembered the very simple basic thing that I had forgot before.

"Jasper.." I called out

"Yes my King?"

"Tell me something about Princess Swan."

"I'm sorry my King, I know nothing about her." Jasper said apologetically.

"Not even one thing?" I raised an eyebrow

"There's one thing. She's young, she's about 21 years old. A little too old for an unmarried princess though, but still 8 years younger than you"

"I see, arrange everything fast Jasper, but give them a little space." My voice was cold even to my own ears. I decided to just continue my archery practice session

BPOV

"Can we do nothing to change it?" I asked to my father and all of the councilmen that were meeting in the throne hall.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but we cannot. Once we turn down what we have already accepted, our associational relationship will be immediately broken off. They won't trust us anymore" Councilman Curtis said.

I was angry and upset, yet still confused. I was angry and upset because in no time, I will be a wife to the King of the Holy Roman Empire. I was confused because no matter how angry I was about the decision, I still put the Kingdom's importance above anything. After a moment I finally realized, that this was probably the best way.

"I see" I replied to Curtis.

"Then take care of the wedding" I said coldly and walked outside.

EPOV

"Everything's set!" Emmett shouted loudly towards the guards, cavaliers and maidens, as they replied "yes your Highness", Emmett walked towards my direction, and kneeled down.

"My King, everything's set, we may set out"

"Prepare Duke, will you Emmett?"

"But Your Highness, you're supposed to be in the horse cart"

"Not now Emmett, just prepare my Duke will you?" I said smiling thinking of riding my beloved stallion, Duke.

BPOV

I just stared blankly and emotionlessly at the window while my servants were trying to help me get change into a beautiful flowing gown. I just couldn't believe that I'm getting married soon. The whole kingdom is waiting for King Edward and his people to appear.

_Her father indeed realized something was wrong with his beloved daughter. He realized that since she finally accepted the proposal, her eyes that once were so full of life and happiness were now full of hatred and they were so cold. Her beautiful face which always showed joy and a smile was now emotionless and icy, as if she was already dead. She wore a look that he couldn't describe._

_A moment later, she was already in the library, reading a book while having a daydream session too. When she read the book, sometimes she turned her sight to the window, and stared blankly at outside._

"My dear" My father greeted me.

"You should've knocked" I muttered while my eyes were trying to focusing on the book.

"Something bothering you?" He asked as he took a seat beside me.

"Nothing is bothering me father, except the fact that you are interrupting me from reading my book" I snorted sarcastically. I could tell that my father was already frustrated and tired but I didn't expect what he said next or his tone.

"Isabella, enough!" I stared at my book for a long moment before closing it rudely with loud thump. I threw it to the floor, then stood up.

"Enough of what! Can you just please leave me alone! Can you just please understand that I am trying to have the best time with my favorite place in this palace for the LAST time!" My chest was heaving, I was shaking with anger and I was trying to hold in my tears. I was about to continue when a voice interrupted,

"Highnesses, King Edward and his people has just arrived. He is requesting your presence my King." With that my father turned his eyes to me.

_King Charles and his daughter stared into each other's eyes deeply for a moment, until Isabella broke it by looking to the outside view through the giant window._

"Tell him I will be with him momentarily, will you?"

"Yes your Highness" The guard bowed and left the room. I took a few steps closer, and hugged my father.

"Father." I whispered

"Yes my Bella?"

"Can you please tell me the real reason of why you accepting the proposal? The real reason father, I want to know the truth" I asked, I knew my father too well. My father had already taught me how to be a very strong and great Queen since I was born. There was no way he was doubting my ability to be a good Queen, so there must be another reason.

"Isabella, you know that we lost your mother when you were only 2 years old? I was her husband. I was a strong King, but I couldn't even protect my wife Isabella, your mother, the love of my life. Then what will happen to you Isabella? I, the strong King, couldn't even protect my wife. What will happen to your life when you don't even have a protector?" He said as he leaned his head on his daughter's shoulder weakly.

"Father, I know it was hard. I know that you can still feel the wound of losing her, but can you at least put a little faith in me?" I said as I hugged my father tighter and stared out the window.

"Isabella, I have faith in you. I love you. You are the love of my life, that is why I can't lose you. Your mother died for nothing Bella, and I won't let that happen to you. I believe that King Edward is capable of protecting you; he's much stronger than I was. I trust him." I sighed and leaned my head onto my father's shoulder, there was no point of arguing with him.

"I'll miss you." A tear slid down King Charles's cheek. I, however didn't let a single tear fall onto my cheek. I was just not that type of woman who cries easily. I knew, no matter how bad this decision was that there must be a couple of good thing waiting for me.

"Me too my little Belle" Both of them took a deep breath, and released each other. My father walked outside to greet our guests and I walked towards my chamber for the last time.

EPOV

"King Charles, a pleasure to meet you, your palace indeed is very pleasant." I said and bowed my head slightly.

"King Edward, a pleasure to meet you too, and thanks for the compliment. I really do take very good care of my palace"

"How's life your Highness?" I asked while we walked through the palace's garden.

"Never been better Edward." He replied.

"So.." The situation indeed was awkward, but I decided to just get to the point.

"Thanks for accepting my proposal Charles." I said.

"You're most welcome Edward. It's what is best for both of us."

"Your Majesty? I beg for forgiveness for my impudence, but I am curious about your daughter. Can you please tell me something about her? I mean like her hobbies. What are her likes and dislikes. Things of that nature. I just think that it is important to provide for her needs. For example if she likes to play piano, I'll put a piano in her chamber. I want to give her things that will make her feel more comfortable."

"Oh, that is so kind of you Edward. Well, Isabella…hmm. She loves to read and write. She is a genius violinist. She loves to go horse riding. Isabella is a great fencer and swordsman. Her accuracy in archery playing is undoubtedly perfect. Hmm, what else? I really could go on all day about her because she has a lot of hobbies. She is a little bit stubborn and dominant but she is indeed very loving, caring and great with everyone in the kingdom."

"Oh, she seems…adorable" I shrugged. Everything he told me was a bit of a surprise to find out. Isabella seems to have lots of talent. Still she held no interest for me at all. This marriage would be a lie, considering the marriage was purely for the purpose of an alliance.

"Yes she is, I've taught her how to be a great and strong Queen since she was born. I'm sure she will be the perfect partner for you Edward"

"Yes sir, Charles, I hope so."

**

* * *

A/N So what do you think? You like it? Sorry for the late update though hehe :D, thanks to my beta **_**Kimmie-LOVE71**_ **for being such a great beta **

**Anyway, review is the best motivator for me to write more creatively and beautifully. So please pretty pleassse review!**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
